hayashiacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock West
Rock West is a character created by Rasendori on the Epic Box forums for Hayashi Academy. He instructs the Focus class and is still a rookie teacher. This leads to him being mocked somewhat by his students and teachers, as he is very impulsive and a bit of a fool. Past Rock West grew up in a very loving environment within a family of four. However, his father wasn't always around as he is a politician along with his brother, Lee, who was almost always sick and in his room. His mother was always there to help though. Rock is a former attendant of Hayashi Academy and member of guild AERO. He was also guildmates with Teru, his rival and also a future teacher, and Yuzu, a mysterious green haired girl. Along the way he also met a girl by the name of Rin. Rin and he become very good friends relatively quickly despite a small incident of deception during their first guild mission. During their time in Hayashi Academy, Rin began to train Rock so that he could one day defeat Teru in a fight. Through this Rock learned his ability to increase all of his senses, speed, and strength. Eventually, there would be tournaments held between each of the guilds, and this is where Rock would defeat Teru for the first time. Rin and Rock became engaged after their time in the academy; Rin even becomes pregnant during the time of preperation. However, this is happy time is cut short when Rock's brother, Lee, murders their parents and Rin. Rock would end up chasing down his brother to take revenge. During this time, Rock uses Shining Shot for the first time and defeats his brother. Rock would then go on to bury his family and vow to live his life accomplishing the goals Rin couldn't. He would go back to the Academy to teach the focus class. He was also unable to confirm Lee's death. Currently He is currently the teacher for the focus class in Hayashi Academy, which would appear right now to be the easiest class to take. The first lesson was dedicated to reading a piece of paper and turning it in. During the guild selection, he acted on his impulses and attacked a few of the students to test them even more. He and Teru still fight and the record is now 25-25. Personality Rock is usually slow to pick up on things, easily offended, and is very impulsive, this causes him to be act poorly in some situations. He can be a bit ignorant and easily fooled and he is untrusting and dislikes getting too close to anyone, despite his former, caring self. Also, he has a terrible sense of direction. Skills Can use his Ki/Chakra/Spirit Energy/whatever to increase the sharpness of any object to its maximum. Focus your Senses--'''Can dramatically increase all the sense in his body, allowing him to hear and see things a mile away. Also, do to adrenaline, it can appear as if time has slowed down for him. '''Shining Shot--Rock uses the sharpness technique on his own body, primarily on the fist. Then he uses the maximum boost to his speed to essentialy become a piercing beam of light. However, this skill is risky becuase he is changing his entire body into a blade. Has the ability to summon a clone to distract the enemy. Quotes and Exchanges Hayashi Academy Quotes “I AM THE REAL TEACHER!!!” “Well I am… Rock West, the instructor for focus training…and based on what I’ve seen you’ve pretty much failed…bye now.” “Your opponent is me…” “What’s the matter with you…read the instructions its simple…” Kara-"Hmm, I don’t know…could it be because I’m blind and can’t read the test…?” Hakudoshi smiles and takes the punch to the face un-moved. “A direct shot from one of my attacks!!!” Teru charges at Rock and punches him in the face causing him to fly and crash into his booth. “Idiot…” Teru said walking back to his booth. Two Lives quotes "I’m gonna beat someone up!" “I wish I had a plan like you do. I just feel like it’s too hard to find something worth striving for. I hope you find all that you’re looking for though.” Teru-“You know that you can’t win Rock, so far I’ve already beaten you 7 times, and do you think this time will be any different?” “Didn’t you know? 7 is my lucky number, so this time I’m sure to win.” Teru-“That doesn’t even make any sense, this is the eighth battle. Now, if it was the seve-” “So what, you expect me to pity you while you kill me? Lee, you could have just told me, if I had known, I would have helped. It’s too late for that now; I can’t forgive for killing them. Maybe if it was just the one that had you locked away, but she was innocent. Dad may have been the start of your hatred, but I will be the end. The end of your hatred, your revenge, and your life!” “Rin…Rin, I’m sorry for bringing you into this. If I hadn’t been in love with you, you wouldn’t have been involved, and you would still be alive and free to go after your dreams …wait, Rin, please, live your life through my eye. Your goals are now mine. I will go back to the academy to train the next generation, just like you wanted to do. Your life will be mine; it’s the least I can do.” Trivia Name comes from two sources. 1. He and his brother form the name, Rock Lee, a character from Naruto 2. Originally, he was based of Family Guy's interpretation of Adam West. The phrase "Focus your senses" was originally "Open up your senses" and was taken from a DS game, The World Ends With You. Though as he is the focus instructor, the phrase was changed. There is a scar on his chest from his fight with Lee